


I Move The Stars For No One

by zoeteniets



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Captured!Scott, Goblin King!Peter, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/zoeteniets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All I ask is for you to fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.” </p><p>Labyrinth inspired fic. Stiles confronts the Alpha King Peter to have Scott returned to him after Stiles wished him away during a foolish argument. Stiles has passed every obstacle so far, but will he be able to resist the charms of the King?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Move The Stars For No One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts), [AnAbundanceofStilinskis (Horribibble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/gifts).



> Inspired by a post by anabundanceofstilinskis on tumblr using a quote from The Labyrinth. I couldn't get it out of my head, and then badwolfbadwolf passed 500 followers, and I thought this might make a nice gift. 
> 
> I've abused the timeline for my own ends- Scott is still a Beta and Peter became the Alpha King by killing the Demon Wolf. 
> 
> Not beta-ed and this is my first time posting here so please let me know if you spot errors or formatting problems! :)

The journey had been long and arduous. His feet were sore from blisters and his head felt fuzzy from the constant puzzles and fight to keep himself from falling into exhaustion. Not to mention the cloying sense of guilt, and the deep and secret knowledge that the King might win, and both he and Scott would be lost forever.

The final stage of the labyrinth that the Alpha King had set him was the most challenging yet, but he had battled through to the centre of the maze a few minutes before the thirteenth hour struck.

Stiles caught his breath and tried to calm his heart as he waited for the Alpha to make his appearance. But as soon as he appeared from the shadows, red eyes gleaming and oh so inviting, Stiles’ heart stuttered once again.

Still he reached down and found his resolve, “Give me the Beta” he said in his most commanding tone.

The King sneered although the demand could not have been unexpected, “Stiles beware; I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel”

“Generous!” Stiles spluttered, “What have you done that is generous?”

“Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done.” The Alpha flashed his eyes again, circling Stiles “You asked that the beta be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have re-ordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn’t that generous?”

The truth of the mater had never escaped Stiles. Yes, it was his actions that had lead him to this point; his wish that the Alpha King take Scot and teach the Beta some proper manners had bean said in the heat of the moment, and half in jest. Stiles honestly hadn’t expected the eyes as hot as embers to appear and take his best friend. And indeed, the King had given him thirteen hours to try and win his brother-in-arms back. But Stiles also knew the King had played dirty: what else was to be expected of the King of all the Alphas, slayer of the Demon wolf, and figure of lore and magic?

Stile’s voice when it came was thin and week- but he knew his lines well. The druid fables told him that the King could be defeated with the incantation remembered from the haze of his childhood, tasting like bone in his mouth; “Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the heart of Wolf City, for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great…”

“Stop. Wait” The King said, his hands raised as if already in surrender. Indeed, Stiles had already started to push him back against the walls of the labyrinth. “Look Stiles, look what I’m offering you. Your dreams…”

And there was the crux of it. The King had drugged him and sent him visions that much he knew. But it was so realistic, so divine, that a significant part of him was yearning to submit to the Alpha and forget. The swirling colours of the ballroom that the Alpha had chosen as his battle-ground rushed through his brain as if he had been turned on his head. The lilting, almost drunk feeling, of searching through the masses of masked figures to find something, without knowing what. The prickling, tingling, _delicious_ feeling of being watched…

“I ask for so little” The Alpha King continued, “just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want” he moved closer, into Stiles’ space, where he would undoubtedly hear the racing of his heart, smell the sweat that was pooling in the hollow of his throat.

An inch further, and the Alpha King would be able to wrap him in an embrace as tight as the one he had grasped Stiles in at the ballroom. An inch more and he would be able to tip Stiles’ chin back and expose the soft parts of his throat. An inch closer and Stiles would be caught, and this time he knew that the yearning, desperate desire to surrender could not be denied.

“All I ask is for you to fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.” The King breathed into his ear.

Stiles lifted his head, about to nod and obey. But then he remembered Scott and the rescue mission, and the illusion fell away. This wasn’t about him and the pull he felt towards the Alpha King, but the friend and brother that he had endangered through his own selfish actions.  
  
“Peter” he said, lips almost against the King’s cheek, “You have no power over me”

The Alpha immediately stepped back, but instead of the violent rage Stiles had expected, his expression was one of resignation- like he had always expected Stiles’ honour to win, anticipated it even. The walls of the labyrinth crumbled and melted, Stiles with them, vanishing into unconsciousness.

 

  
When he woke, Scott was sprawled next to him on the sofa. The room had not changed at all, bar the slightly elongated shadows on the floor indicating that some time must have passed since their argument. Stiles’ heart swelled to know that Scott was safe, and he swore then and there to never make so foolish a statement again. How could he have ever wished his brother away?

He stretched, popping the joints in his shoulders and back, surprised the ordeal had not left him as drained as expected. Instead of the weighing exhaustion he’d felt in the maze now all he felt now was a hollow gap inside and, as he really thought about it, the ghost of a touch on his waist, on his throat. He slithered off the sofa and padded to the kitchen to see if he could quench the unsettling feeling that he was beginning to suspect was thirst.

Filling a glass at the sink he glanced out into the twilight, a fast movement drawing his attention. On the edge of the forest that encroached on the garden a pair of glinting red eyes stared back at him, and in the hallway the clock struck thirteen.


End file.
